Kwan Psychology
by May-Rene
Summary: Kwan is failing psychology and needs helps. Unfortunately, most of the class is in the same boat and no one seems to be able to help. Luckily Danny overhears the problem and has a solution.


When Kwan signed up for psychology it was with the understanding that the teacher would be speaking English, not Greek. In all honesty trying to decipher real Greek probably would have been easier. Mrs. Sarabell might have been an expert in understanding the human mind, but clearly she was no expert in disseminating the insight she had gleamed on it.

Kwan stared at the study guide in front of him with a frown as his eyebrows slowly scrunched up. "Hey Joey, does this stuff make sense to you?" He asked hoping for some kind of help.

His classmate shrugged digging into the food on his lunch tray. "Kwan, I gave up on this stuff after the first month. I figured it would either sink in given enough time or that I could find someone else to explain it better but…" He shrugged again. "It still doesn't make all that much sense to me and so far, that's the consensus with everyone else."

"But the final is our last chance to get a good grade! Mrs. Sarabell said that she'd count this as our only grade if we do well on it." While his grades weren't great Kwan had been holding a steady B average all year. This one class though was killing him (along with everyone else taking it).

"I don't know what to tell you. Mikey's doing the best in the class but even he's at a B instead of his usual A and he's not tutor material. He's used to just doing our homework, not explain the stuff to us." Joey said.

"I can't get a D, my mom will skin me! And do you know how that's gonna look on my transcript?" Unlike most of the team Kwan didn't plan on playing professionally. Football was a way to get a scholarship and get of this little town that no one except for a few dozen ghost fanatics knew about. It was also about keeping a promise with Dash to do everything although that promise was going to break eventually. They weren't guaranteed to wind up in the same college or even live in the same state once they were finished with their schooling. But with that understanding the boys had made another promise to still keep in contact with one another.

"Look at it this way; Mrs. Sarabell will have to give us a curve if everyone fails. That's just the way the system works."

"A curve will only do so much. An F isn't suddenly going to turn into a B."

"It's one class Kwan, and sometimes you just have to take that L. There are times when you try your best and it isn't good enough and your hands are tied. That's the way life is. This is one of those times."

"You're right Joey. I just wish someone had psychology notes I could understand."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kwan came to school the next day with the resignation that he was going to fail the final along with most of the class. A few of the brainiacs would pass but even they weren't going to be happy with their grades. All A's except for that one B was something that tormented them to no end.

He had all of two weeks to somehow magically comprehend a years' worth of material that still didn't add up. It wasn't going to happen and after yesterday's conversation with Joey, Kwan finally gave up.

'_Maybe Joey's right, it _is _only one class. And it's not like it's an especially important one either... I have B's in all my core classes, I'm sure that's what they're gonna look at.' _Kwan thought making his way to his locker. He opened the door after spinning in the combination. Before he could do anything else, something purple fell out, almost landing on his foot. The resulting smack rang through the mostly empty hallway and Kwan stared curiously at the thick binder sitting innocently on the floor.

"How did you get in here?" He asked picking the thing up.

The weight of it surprised him and Kwan flipped it open wondering what person took so many notes.

_Psychology _was written in big, bold but delicate letters in the middle. Underneath that towards the bottom right hand corner in much smaller print was _Jasmine Fenton_.

"Holy shit." Kwan immediately stuffed the binder into his backpack before grabbing the other books he was going to need for the first half of the day and slamming his locker shut.

"Joey!" He hissed as he ran into his homeroom and made a beeline for his seat. "You are _not _going to believe what I just found."

"What? Mrs. Sarabell drop the answers to the test?"

"Almost as good. I got Jazz's notes." He said buzzing with excitement.

"Jazz as in Jazz Fenton? Casper High's most elite genius? The same braincase who's majoring in psych? How the hell did you manage to get her notes?" He asked incredulously peering into the backpack as Kwan unzipped it.

"I don't know. I just opened my locker and it fell out."

"So… Someone just broke into your locker to deliver those notes." He sked in disbelief.

"I guess? I don't know how they did it or why," his eyes scanned the room for someone in particular, "but there's only one person I can think of who would have access to this."

Joey followed his gaze. "Danny. Access wise yeah, but why would he give it to you? He doesn't like the football team; Dash is always doing shit to him and every so often one of the other guys'll do something to. Dale just tripped him in lunch a few days ago remember? His face was covered in mashed potatoes. And how the hell would he even get it into your locker? That kids no Houdini."

Kwan just shook his head. "Beats me, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth."

**xXxXxXxXxXx (a few days ago)**

Danny was waiting in line for his food when he heard Dash let out a frustrated groan. Wanting to know what he was likely going to get beaten up later for he eavesdropped onto the conversation.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Dale. I can't find anybody with the notes. Even the usually tactics aren't getting them coughed up."

"Dude, no one understands half of what she says. There aren't any good notes _to_ steal."

Dash let out another aggravated sigh and moved up as the line moved forward. "I know. That's why I didn't take the stupid class. But Kwan thought it'd be interesting and he said he's been considering psychology as a minor for a few years so it would make sense to take it now and see if he liked it or not but… it's just turned into a big mess. He's flipping out because he's got a D in it and it's gonna be an F if he fails the final."

The two moved up again, finally hitting the beginning of the food. "With how bad everyone's doing, I think the class as a whole is gonna fail the final. That's good news though. It means a higher curve. He could still get a C." The lunch lady grabbed a scoop of potatoes and dumped it on Dale's tray before filling up the metal scoop again and dumping it on Dash's tray.

"Nah, I hear the final is basically the only grade that counts. Since it's cumulative if you can pass it she figures you could have passed the other tests and just uses that grade. In some ways it's better that way. It may be 3 tests worth of topics but there's not enough time for everything. As long as you can understand the study guide you'll do fine."

"That's such bs. If you bomb the other exams there's no way you're gonna pass the final."

Peas and carrot were dumped on their trays. "That's what everyone else is complaining about. The whole class is trying to compare notes from what I understand but it's not going so good. I don't know what to do. Kwan really needs help and he's my best friend so it's my job to find a way to help him, even if I gotta beat the help outta some nerd."

"I hear you man, I do. I'm like that with Joey. Bros' been by my side since we were one. You remember the time he took a stabbing for me when that crazy drunk started getting violent?"

A check breast was dropped on Dash's tray and two drum sticks on Dales. "Yeah, that was some crazy shit. Guy musta been more than just drunk to think you were that robot ghost."

"I learned my lesson; never dress up as a robot for Halloween around here."

They both laughed a little at the joke. "I just wish I could help him out. Kwan's such a stand up guy. He doesn't deserve this shit. He's always doing his homework and taking notes and actually trying. He shouldn't get failed just because some shitty teacher can't do their job."

The two exited the lunch line and headed towards their table. "Whoops. Forgot to grab a spoon for the potatoes." Dale said setting his food down. He looked at where the utensils were and grinned. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up."

"What?"

"Just watch."

He got up, strolling to where the plastic utensils were stacked in a bin and waited for a moment before sticking his foot out.

"Oof!" Danny cried falling into his mashed potatoes.

Dale laughed to himself as he went back to the A-lister table. "Messing with Fenton always cheer's you up."

Dash gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah… thanks Dale."

"No problem man."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Getting a face full of food was nothing new to Danny. He'd experienced it several times in the form of cafeteria food fights (he was actually proud of the sheer scale of the first one he'd started freshman year), family dinner exploding (how could his parents insist on him needed decontamination when the kitchen ecto-levels levels where so high food spontaneously reanimated?), and unfortunate school mishaps (mostly from jocks wanting a good laugh- like today). It was aggravating, especially with the whole lunch room laughing at his expense, but it was nothing new and Danny took it in stride.

As he looked up from the floor to the source of the loudest jeering he was surprised to find that Dash wasn't actually participating. The smile he was giving Dale was forced and had a bit of grimace to it. Underneath that, Danny almost though Dash looked sad. The thought was enough to cool his temper as he picked himself off the floor and headed to the garbage can to get rid of his ruined lunch.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom to clean up." He told Sam and Tucker, passing his usual table towards the exit.

Once there, Danny looked around to make sure it was empty before leaning his face over the garbage can and turning it intangible. All the mashed potatoes and some other various bits of food fell through him and into the can. Wanting to make sure he was completely food free Danny peered into the mirror.

'_This thing with Kwan must really be eating him up.' _Danny thought as Dash's face passed through his mind. _'He's usually the first person laughing me when something happens… I guess I'd be the same if something was really freaking Sam or Tucker out.'_

Danny headed back to the cafeteria but stopped at the doors. He glanced inside at the A-lister table, watching Dash just poke at his food instead of actually eating. It was so weird seeing the school's biggest bully care about something. Dash always seemed so distant and volatile, not at all like the kind to care deeply for something.

Danny did kinda feel bad from what he'd overheard combined with his own information on the matter. Jazz had taken the same class and had been the only one to get an A, although if he remembered correctly no one had failed the class that year. It had been his sister's personal mission to get everyone to pass.

He'd asked her why and had gotten two semi understandable reason: it was good practice for when she eventually taught psychology (granted she wanted to do that at a university not a high school) and she didn't want everyone's opinion of such a "thrilling and vital subject" to get "sullied by some arrogant educator who clearly wasn't an expert on the mind if she couldn't even figure out how to proper shape young minds on her field of expertise". She'd been quite passionate about that last point and Danny's opinion on her being overly obsessed with the subject only grew. It seemed obsession ran in the family, perhaps it was all their exposure to ghosts?

Dash got up to get rid of his mostly untouched food then headed for the exit. Danny turned invisible after a quick glance just before Dash opened the door.

"She's already written the final if she passed the study guide out last week. I know Jeff can pick locks and it _should _be in the top right draw." Dash muttered to himself walking past the invisible teen.

Danny watched his bully disappear around the corner and dropped the invisibility with a heavy sigh. "If it's that important to him…."

xXxXxXxXxXx

When school got out, Danny headed straight for Jazz's locker and waited.

"Wow, this is a surprise. Since when do _you _check in with _me_?" Jazz asked spying him leaning against her assigned locker.

"I kind of need to borrow something." He said getting out of her way. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she put in her combination. "You remember Mrs. Sarabell?" Danny took her seething scowl for a 'yes'. "I know someone in the class who's trying really hard to pass and they can't find any help."

"If that letter and petition had been taken more seriously this wouldn't be a problem. Evidently I didn't make my point clear enough."

"She's tenure Jazz. I don't think an angry letter and a hundred signatures are enough to get someone like that fired."

"Well, in a few years when I have my doctorate maybe they'll listen to me then. Assuming she hasn't crossed some other line that finally makes the administration here see what a… a…"

"Bitch."

Jazz gave her brother a look. "Miserable excuse for a teacher she is." She finished exchanging her accounting book for her calculus one.

"That too. So, do you think I could borrow your old binder? The purple one with all the notes?"

She pulled out her AP chemistry book and the neurobiology book he knew she read during her free period and gently placed them next to her personal thesis binder in the locker. "You do realize that if she had an assigned book kids could just look up the information and take their own notes. Or maybe if she had a power point she posted or printed notes or something this wouldn't be an issue."

"Jazz, I'm not the school board. I can't make them implement any of the wonderful suggestions you included with your list of reasons why she was unfit to be a teacher. All I can do is help someone who's already trying to help themselves."

She closed her locker with a sigh. "I don't like people giving psychology a bad name. It's bad enough most people think it's about a shrink laying someone out on a couch and asking them 'How does that make you feel?' It's way more than that. It's understanding the mind to help people through their problems. Or to talk someone out of a bad situation. Or some many other things. I haven't heard one positive comment on the subject my whole high school career. That's four years personally and when I was asking the upperclassmen about Mrs. Sarabell when I was a freshman, there were no kind words from them either so that's an additional four."

"Honestly if it bothers you that much maybe you could teach a one semester class here." Danny suggested.

"Not without a degree. Even if Principle Ishiyama believed I could teach it without a degree I'm unqualified. I don't think they're allowed to hire me. There are laws about hiring Danny, you need certification."

"It doesn't have to be official Jazz, you could always just make some video lectures and kids who are interested listen to them during their free period if they have one."

"You're something else, you know that?"

"So… about that binder."

Jazz shook her head. "I don't have it on me. The one you're thinking of is at home on my book shelf, top row… but yes. You can borrow it to lend to someone, although I am going to expect it back. In mint condition."

Danny gave his sister a hug. "You're actually a pretty cool big sis sometimes." He told her before running off.

Later in the evening, when he was sure no one was at the school, Danny grabbed the binder and flew to Casper High. It took him a few minutes but he eventually found Kwan's locker. He quietly phased the thing inside before searching for the one other locker he needed to slip something inside of.

'_The last thing either one of us needs is him getting suspended.' _Danny thought slipping a note into Dash's locker. He didn't even bother with intangibility, he just slid the paper between the grates at the top and took off.

What he had heard bothered him. Danny didn't want Dash trying to break in to steal a copy of the test. It was just going to end badly for everyone involved. It was easier to give Kwan the notes and make sure Dash knew his friend had found help. Problem solved.

It stung a bit knowing that his help wasn't going to help him out. He'd still get stuffed into lockers from Dash, wedgies from Keith, and swirlies curtesy of Jeff and Blake. Helping out one of the guys wasn't going lessen his bullying. And why would it? No one knew he was the one to slip Jazz's binder in the locker. Danny figured they'd be speculation considering he was the one with access to it but there were no other clues. He had no reputation for picking locks and nobody would believe that he'd willing help an A-lister. He figured the going theory would be that Dash had managed to snag it. Either with his relationship with Jazz or through beating Danny up enough to do the dirty work of acquiring it. Both were plausible.

Danny didn't do heroics for the recognition. It was about doing something he was uniquely qualified to do, but sometimes he had to wonder what it would be like if people knew about all the little things he did. He sighed to himself. _'I'd be nice getting a thank you every so often.' _

A/N

I don't know where I posted it, but I made a mention at some point about having ideas for little shorts where Danny helps people out. The first one, and the one I was most excited to do, was the story with Paulina. I had one in mind for Kwan, Dash, and Lancer and this is the Kwan one. Sadly I don't feel like there are a lot of these kind of stories where you see Danny helping someone out, either as Fenton or Phantom, so I wanted to make a few. The psych teachers name is supposed to be close to cerebellum which is a part of the brain.


End file.
